a flower for you
by IceCrome
Summary: 24 flowers. 24 stories. Nick/Ellis


_AUGH._

_(C) Valve_

* * *

1. Azalea: Fragile and Ephemeral Passion

When Nick had first taken Ellis, it was in their room in the safe room, the mini-monsoon overhead, resting a day in the well-equipped safe room with a kitchen and three bedrooms.

Nick was surprisingly remorseful and gentle, taking him slowly and surely to ride him through the passion.

The next day, Nick had all but shunned Ellis, his guilt overriding the rest of his emotions—an achievement in its own right for the usually shelled-up con man. Trying to breach his 'heart of gold' was difficult on its own the first time, but having to try and do it again was going to be near-impossible.

Rubbing his right hand on his left knuckle, Ellis hesitantly approached Nick, "Nick…I know yer unhappy with yerself, but…I just want you to know that I dun' regret what you and I did. Never will, never could."

Nick remained silent.

* * *

2. Buttercup: Childishness

"Holy shit guys, it's Kiddieland!"

"Really. Out of all the places in the goddamn zombie apocalypse, we end up in a fucking amusement park. And the backwater hillbilly, would, of course, be obsessed with it. Fuck this apocalypse."

"Nicolas, stop being such a damn constant downer. Let the boy have his fun, you hear?" Rochelle said, eyeing him dangerously.

'_I swear what the fuck. The near-clinically insane retard gets to have fun while I am stuck with a bossy mother hen and a brick house of a man.'_

"Man this place sure does bring back mem'ries." Ellis said, and a childish grin appeared on his face.

"Holy shit, I 'member this!" Ellis held up a pink elephant, displaying it proudly. "Kin I keep it?"

'_Fuck this zombie apocalypse.'_

* * *

3. Cactus: Bravery

The horde was never-ending, it seemed.

Nick swung his axe around hastily, bloodily knocking off the heads of the infected who dared venture towards him, the grime and blood of the zombies splattering on his once clean white suit.

He heard a scream of pain.

"Help, shit, help!" Ellis's voice, as the heavy accent was hard to miss. Nick slashed through the zombies, trying his damndest to get to Ellis.

Finally managing to reach the younger, he decapitated it in one fell swoop, the body falling limp next to Ellis. Finally managing to get a little breathing room, he helped the younger to his feet. Ellis brought him into a hug.

"Thanks man. That was some bold shit y' did fer me. I owe y' one."

Nick did not reply, he only returned the hug.

* * *

4. Daisy: Loyal love

"Ellis, this is ridiculous." Nick glared at the younger, who sheepishly smiled back, "Open your mouth and let me feed you some goddamn chicken soup before I force it down your throat."

"Fine, fine…" Ellis grumbled, and opened his mouth like a little kid. Nick spoon-fed him the chicken noodle, putting the spoon back in the bowl.

"How the hell did you ever get sick, anyway?" Nick grumbled, getting up to put the bowl away. Ellis grabbed his sleeve, stopping him.

"Stay with me, please?" His eyes got big, and somehow bluer, pleading with Nick. The conman rolled his eyes and put the bowl on the nightstand, crawling into bed with Ellis, wrapping his arms around him.

"You're so fucking innocent, I swear." Nick grumbled into Ellis' back, causing the younger to smile.

"I love y' too, Nick."

* * *

5. Elderberry Blossom: Humility and Kindness

"Here, take this." Ellis rubbed his neck, holding the pills out to Nick, "I dun' need it. I'll be fine."

Nick raised an eyebrow, giving his head a small shake as he refused the pills in Ellis' outstretched hand.

"No, give them to Ro'. She needs them way more than I do. I'll be fine, Overalls, trust me."

Nick moved to walk away, but Ellis grabbed his wrist, tears sparkling in his eyes, "Nick…we had to revive you with a defib unit. I don'…I don't ever wanna see yer eyes all blank 'n empty like that again. So please, take 'em?"

Nick furrowed his eyebrows, lips parting slightly in a confused look. He sighed, and licked his lips, taking the pills outstretched in Ellis' hand and putting them in his pocket. Ellis looked greatly relieved.

Ellis kissed his cheek gently, and gave him a tender smile.

"Thanks Nick."

* * *

6. Forget-me-not: Memories

"Man, ya'll remember that time we ran that coaster? Shit, I thought I was gunna burst from all that excitement." Ellis threw a beer to Coach, the older catching it deftly with his right hand, cracking open the bottle and giving a hearty laugh. CEDA's rec room was the place to be.

"Hell yeah. That was one crazy day-can't believe we made it out of there. Zombies were everywhere."

"Shit Ellis, I remember you knocking me on the head with your fucking baseball bat. Hurt like a bitch." Nick said, one hand going up to the back of his head to feel what wasn't there.

Ellis game a toothy grin, a small blush creeping on his face, "I'm awfully sorry." Ellis' eyes widened "An' 'member that rock concert we had ta' set up? Shit, that was the greatest day of my _LIFE!_" Ellis proclaimed.

Nick shook his head, a rare smile on his face. Coach just took another sip, nodding his head.

* * *

7. Gardenia: "I love you in secret"

Nick glanced at Ellis' sleeping form, tired eyes scanning him up and down as he slept in the sleeping bag.

It was ridiculous, how the fucking hick had crawled into his heart so goddamn easily. Even more pitiful was how easily Nick had let him.

Running a hand through his greasy hair, Nick sighed, sprawling out his legs more, resting his arms on his side, stretching out his back as he sat with his back to the wall.

"God fucking dammit, Ellis." He whispered, a dry laugh making its way out.

Unbelievable. Here he was, a straight-faced con man falling in love with a backwater hick who believed he was indestructible and had a hard-on for some douche named Keith.

Nick gave a lingering glance over to Ellis, and felt his heart begin to thump.

Goddammit.

* * *

8. (Yellow) Hyacinth: Jealousy

'_Fffffuuuuu what does that girl have.' _Nick thought bitterly, a sour look on his face. He glanced up at Ellis; the boy was making a fool out of himself in front of the girl on the bridge.

He glared daggers at the girl, fingernails digging deeply into his palms. Rochelle raised a trimmed eyebrow at the older man's queer-in both sense of the word-behavior.

"Nick, it's just a passing crush. He'll get over her as soon as we lower the bridge and get out of here."

"She looks like a bitch. She acts like a bitch. She probably smells like a bitch. She's a bitch. _Why does he like her._"

Rochelle shook her head back and forth, a small smile gracing her lips, "And here I thought you'd be jealous of 'that greasy, vest-wearing monkey."

Nick glared at her.

* * *

9. Ivy: Affection

Nick's blurred vision slowly began to clear up as he woke from his slumber, the dim lights of the hotel room appearing. He looked down, giving a rare smile as he saw the sleeping form of Ellis curled up in his side, head resting on his chest.

He rested a hand in his hair, gently massaging his scalp with his fingertips, being careful to not wake Ellis up. But as it was, the smaller stirred from his slumber, gazing sleepily at Nick, reaching up and touching his face with his right hand. Nick leaned into the touch, using his free hand and taking Ellis' in his own, kissing each finger individually. Ellis closed his eyes, giving out a soft moan of appreciation.

Ellis traced circles on Nick's hairy chest, taking his hand back and putting it up against his chest, eyes falling shut and falling into a slumber again. Nick rubbed his back soothingly, and soon joined the younger in sleep.

* * *

10. (White) Jasmine: Amiability and Cheerfulness

"Damn, I feel like I culd take on jus' 'bout anythin'!" Ellis exclaimed, his heavy injuries speaking against the statement. Nick gave him a bewildered look from over his shoulder as he was grabbing a med kit to heal the younger.

"You're shitting me, right? You got the full brunt of a Tank's attack and you feel as chipper as ever? Jesus, what's wrong with you?"

Ellis looked at him funnily, his lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed, "Well, I can' 'ford t' be feelin' like cow m'nure when I got ya'll to look after?"

Nick's eyebrows moved rapidly to try and settle on a suitable look to give the younger after the statement. He stuck with keeping a neutral position and his eyes lidded.

"Jesus. You really are something."

* * *

11. (Mauve) Lilac: "Do You Still Love Me"

Ellis blinked. Once, twice, three times.

He couldn't believe it. Nick was standing _right there _in front of him, leaning on a tree, playing with his Zippo.

The young boy ran as fast as he could to the con man, tackling him to the ground and holding onto his waist, head buried in his chest. Nick breathed heavily, sighing and digging his hand in his hair.

'_Please tell me nothing has changed…'_ He looked up at Nick with large, expectant eyes. Nick rolled his eyes, and sat up. Ellis did the same, legs folded, looking at him like a kicked puppy. He straddled Nick, grasping his face with his hands and kissing him all over, wanting to know that he's _there_, and knowing he isn't being shoved off gives him the answer he needs.

And he smiles.

* * *

12. Mimosa: Sensitivity

A whine escaped Ellis' lips as Nick bit and sucked on his neck, right hand coming up to tangle itself in his short, curly locks. Ellis brought a shaky hand to Nick's own, lacing their fingers together and trying desperately to just stay calm.

"You are so damn sensitive, overalls." Nick chuckled, placing small kisses on his chest, "This could be very interesting…"

Ellis panted, eyes lidded and a heavy blush staining his face, crying out as Nick massaged his head. He shivered, and goose-bumps made their way down his arms. Nick's hand snaked its way into his pants, giving gentle, gentle squeezes.

"I…I hate yew…" Ellis breathed out, and Nick smirked.

"I know."

* * *

13. Narcissus: Egotism

Nick was very well established with the fact that he was a raging arrogant jackass.

He cared only for himself, disregarding the feelings of others in order to further himself in his life; a sort of value he had was that he had no values, leading up to his subsequent divorce and jail time. His one and only ally in life, Lady Luck, had always been good to him, though.

But now she was pissing on him.

Pissing on him pretty damn hard.

But even still, his arrogant persona never faltered, and his new 'friends' had gotten used to it.

"Goddamn Nick…" Ellis said, in the heat of the moment as Nick raised his shirt above his head, mouths attacking each other, "Yer either jus' that damn cocky or just had a hunch that I'd kiss yew back…"

Nick smirked.

* * *

14. Oleander: Beauty and Grace

Nick was, in way, the most graceful man Ellis had ever met in his entire life.

From the way he walked-a sense of regality, almost pompous. Like everybody should bow down to him and kiss his feet.

The way he shot a gun was so pristine and _just so _you would think he came out of the womb with a Magnum and Desert Eagle in hand just ready to fuck shit up, ready for the zombie apocalypse, ready to take on the entire fucking _world. _

Ellis was pretty sure that's what happened when he was born, actually.

He wanted to match up to Nick's caliber, but he was just a regular Joe from Savannah who didn't even know the dictionary definitions of 'Grace' and 'Beauty'.

Then again, Nick was the walking definition.

* * *

15. Phlox: Sweet Dreams

_Nick was straddling him, holding his arms down as he laid in a T-position. Nick leaned down to nip at his neck, the rough stubble tickling his grimy skin._

_Ellis bit back a moan, Nick's knee rubbing his crotch changing that. He gave a loud moan, followed by a whine. His eyes glazed over with lust and a pink blush stained his face._

"_You are so easy, Overalls…" Nick murmured lowly into his ear, nipping on the lobe. Ellis whined, trying desperately to get out of his hold. _

Rochelle watched as Ellis twitched and jerked in his dream, "What do you think he's dreaming about?"

"Probably havin' a nightmare." Coach said gruffly, "Lord knows it wouldn't be surprising. Best wake him up; we should be settin' off soon."

Only Nick heard the small moan of his name; his ego was sufficiently satiated.

* * *

16. Queen Anne's Lace: Fantasy

Ellis sees himself with Nick, living in a 2-story house with a white picket fence and a fresh-cut green lawn. He had always been a sort-of family man, having at least two children with some nice girl, but that had changed when he realized his own sexual identity, so they could adopt, it would be no problem.

He would make Nick coffee and Nick would read the paper before heading off to some job, and Ellis would stay with the children until they got on the school bus, then he would head off and work at the strip shop, helping Keith and Dave and hold band practice every Monday, Wednesday and Friday.

Ellis, however, quickly realized how much a shmuck he was.

Nick was a drifter and the chances of them living in a house with a picket fence were zero to none. There probably weren't any adoption buildings anymore, and Keith and Dave were probably dead.

Ellis buried his head in his hands.

* * *

17. (Yellow) Rose: Remember me

"So happy birthday I guess. Here, I got you a little something." Nick stood awkwardly, holding the yellow roses in his hand, "I guess I'll just give them to you but I should make my speech or something."

"You were pretty damn good to me. Better than my lowlife family ever was. And my bitch of an ex-wife. I thought it was pretty naïve of you to think so well of me, but that's just you, Ellis." Nick rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, trying to think of words to say, "I'm not really good at this whole talking thing so…forgive me I guess. Um. Here. I got you these. I'm not very good with symbolism or flowers but you said yellow was your favorite color, so. Um. Here." Nick laid the flowers down on the headstone, and shrugged, "Sorry, I guess I thought it was appropriate."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Ellis."

Nick silently walked back to his car.

* * *

18. Stephanotis: Happiness in marriage

"Hnnngggh…Damn. Nick," He outstretched his hand, a jar of pickles in it, "kin y' get this for me?"

Nick gave him a look of bewilderment before taking it in his hand, "Jesus Ellis, your muscles are the size of Kansas and you _can't open a jar of pickles? _What is…what." Nick sighed, grabbing a rubber grip from the drawer he was standing in front of.

"Mama!" Their little girl, Savannah, had come running in. Her brown ponytails bounced as she ran, and she tugged on Ellis' pant leg, "Mama, my book! It ripped!" She was a bit precocious, always wanting to learn new things.

Ellis gave her a gentle smile, "That's nothin' duct tape can' fix. Sit tight for a bit, darlin', I'll get it."

Nick handed Ellis the opened jar, watching as their daughter ran off, looking at his wedding ring.

He really had it good.

* * *

19. (Variegated) Tulip: Beautiful eyes

Every time Nick stared into Ellis' eyes it was like being captured in a giant ocean.

They were blue, _so _blue they were like bright crystals. He felt he was going to be swallowed at any minute, just by those big baby blues.

One night, after they had finished making love, Nick simply stared into those eyes, those big blue eyes, those eyes that were waiting to swallow him up.

"Nick, what'chu thinkin' 'bout?" He said, looking up at him with those _eyes._

Ellis furrowed his eyebrows, closing his eyes as Nick kissed his lids once each. He peeked up at him, his eyes widening innocently. Ellis traced circles on his chest, shivering as Nick's hand massaged his hair. He bit back a mewl, and the elder gave a dry chuckle.

"Just thinking about you…"

* * *

20. Viscaria: Will you dance with me?

"M' scared, Nick…" Ellis said, as they swayed together, Nick's hand on his waist, arms up and hands linked together. Ellis dismissed the position, clinging to his filthy suit, gripping at the fabric. Nick faltered momentarily before resting his hands on Ellis' hips and swaying with him, closing his eyes and putting chin on the top of Ellis' head.

"No need to be…" He murmured, kissing the top of Ellis' head, "We'll all get there tomorrow. We'll get helped by the army and…and everything will be okay. I promise."

Ellis looked up at Nick, blue eyes widening with tears.

"I…I want'chu t' be okay…I want _everyone _to be okay." Nick kissed his tears away, kissing his eyelids once his cheeks were dry.

"We're okay Ellis. We're going to be okay."

* * *

21. Wallflower: Friendship and Adversity

"Shit! I'm down!" Rochelle screamed for help, trying to shoot the zombies away from Coach as he tried to get closer to her.

"C'mon baby girl, we can-_oof! _I'm down!" He had gotten a blow to the neck from an infected that had run up behind him. The two looked around for their other two comrades, before epically face-faulting.

"_DIE DIE DIE MY DARLINGS, DIE DIE DIE!" _The familiar roar of a chainsaw was heard by those incapped.

"_YEAAAAAAH! DIE! DIE!" _Another chainsaw was heard, this time in the hands of Nick. The two on the ground watched as they took out each of the infected with chainsaws, blood covering them when they were done having fun.

"God_damn_ we are a good team!" He held out a fist for Nick, who tiredly fist-bumped him back.

"Damn straight."

* * *

22. Xeranthemum: Eternity and Immortality

_This wasn't supposed to happen. _

Nick stared bleakly at Ellis' corpse, tired, bagging eyes showing no emotion, as opposed to Rochelle, who was crying her eyes out.

_You were supposed to be the one who survived._

Coach was rubbing his hands, trying to think of _something_ to say and break the tension with; a few words, a bible verse, _anything_.

_You…_

Nick placed his head in his hands, not crying, not giving dry heaves, but just thinking _what went wrong_. He clawed at his face, trying to think of the answer, before finally giving in and sobbing.

_You were supposed to be immortal._

* * *

23. Yarrow: Healing

"Jeez Nick…" Ellis said quietly, carefully attending his wounds. He cut another piece of bandaging off, and gently wrapped it around Nick's bicep.

"I got the full end of a Tank. What, do you expect me to be a track star afterwards?" Ellis furrowed his eyebrows at him.

"That ain't what I was implyin'." He grumbled, biting his lip in concentration as he tried to get the right amount of gauze out. Nick hissed as it was applied to his skin. Ellis wrapped the last needed amount of bandaging around his right forearm, and stood back to admire his handiwork.

Nick grumbled, clambering off the table. He sighed, looking at Ellis with a tired smile. He brought the boy closer, and gave him a gentle kiss to the forehead. Ellis blushed, looking up at him expectantly.

"Thank you…"

* * *

24. (Pink) Zinnia: Lasting Affection

"God you're old." Ellis said, laughing afterwards as he did. Nick wore a sour face, his wrinkles deepening as he did.

"Like you're one to talk, mister fifty-seven." He grumbled, shifting his position on the couch slightly so his back wasn't cramping up.

"Pfft, you're almost seventy! Old fart…" Ellis said affectionately, nuzzling his head up against Nick. The elder rolled his eyes and kissed Ellis' graying head.

"You know…I almost miss the zombie 'pocalypse." Ellis said, and Nick raised an eyebrow.

"You serious?"

Ellis laughed heartily, "Like hell I am."

Nick laughed as well, and wrapped his arm tighter around Ellis.


End file.
